Crimson and Azure
by Flame Soldier
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots written about just about anything that pops into my mind. Rated T to be safe. A lot of pairings.
1. Perfection

**Crimson and Azure**

**A/N I don't own Storm Hawks. I decided to make a series of drabbles and one-shots so I would have a place to put all my random ideas. Some of them will be pairings, but a lot of them will be different genres. **

Drabble One: Perfection

She watched him from the bushes. She really shouldn't be there, but she just couldn't stay away.

The Sky Knight practiced his Sky Fu. It was flawless in every way. Perfect.

Perfection- it was something she craved in everything. Her golden eyes sparkled as he perfectly completed another set of moves. Her eyes devoured his perfectly toned body and she sighed as he finished his practice and pulled his shirt back on. He shook his head, causing his golden ponytail to swing from side to side. A pity the practice was over. She turned and headed back to her concealed skimmer.

A pity she would have to kill him in the invasion tomorrow.

**A/N Word count: 114 It's a one-sided Ravess x Harrier pairing, if you couldn't tell. This one has been floating around in my head for a while. **


	2. Piper Sandcakes

Drabble Two: Piper Sandcakes

"Piper... I..." Stork's fingers twitched as he stared into Piper's golden eyes. He was nervous, having never told anyone what he was about to say.

"What is it, Stork?" she asked. The look he had in his eyes sent a pleasant tingle down her spine. What was he going to say to her.

"I... I l-l-l-l..." The merb trailed off.

Piper began to smile. L? L what? Love? Her heart began beating faster as she waited for Stork to finish his sentence.

"I don't know exactly how to say this Piper... I've... I've wanted to say this for a long time..."

She began to grow a little impatient, but she didn't let it show. "What is it?"

"I... I love..." Stork swallowed and spit out the rest of the sentence. "I love your Piper Sandcakes!" He glanced around nervously as if the Condor was going to cave in on him.

Piper just stared at him, her disappointment visible on her face. "Oh... Oh, um, thanks Stork. I'll go and make some more now."

"Thanks Piper. I knew you'd understand..."

**A/N Word Count: 190. This popped into my head yesterday, and I typed it up today. This is for all the Stork/Piper fans out there...**


	3. Sharpshooter

Drabble Three: Sharpshooter

He never misses. Maybe that's why he's so arrogant, so sure of himself.

I've never once saw him miss his mark. His sharp eyes being able to pick up on something others can't. Maybe that's why he's a braggart. Why he considers himself the most important member of the squadron.

The sharpshooter never misses, every arrow he shoots flies true. Maybe that's why...

Why he could shoot an arrow right through my heart.

**A/N Word count: 79. Just some Piper/Finn**


	4. Surprises

Drabble Four: Surprises

"Come on Finn, you're going to have to do better than that," Piper said, stepping aside as Finn rushed past her. "I thought you said you were the best at hand to hand combat."

"Well... Er... I may have been exaggerating, just a tiny bit," the blond replied, turning to face Piper again. They had been sparring for about half an hour, and Finn hadn't even been able to lay a hand on her. "You know, you're pretty good at this... I was going easy on you, but I guess I'll have to step it up a notch."

Piper rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way of another one on Finn's charges. "Come on, Finn. Cyclonians aren't just going to stand there while you charge at them... You're going to have to surprise me."

"Surprise you, huh?" He tipped his head to one side and made another run towards Piper.

"Oh please, Finn. You've done this same thing a thousand times. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you this lesson the hard way." Instead of stepping to the side, she held her ground, ready to counter Finn's strike. Her eyes widened as his lips were suddenly on hers. In one short moment, it was over and Finn stepped back and grinned at Piper.

"Surprised?"

**Word Count: 228 words. More Finn/Piper. At first it was going to be Aerrow/Piper, but I thought this idea worked better with Finn and Piper.**


	5. Strength

Drabble Five: Strength

The blades quivered in Aerrow's hands as he stared down at his beaten foe.

"Well?" Dark Ace asked. "Aren't you going to do it?"

Aerrow just stared at him. He had never killed anyone before. He even went so far as to save Cyclonians who had chute failures. "You... You promised to protect Atmos! Instead you betrayed it!"

"Yes, yes... I've heard that rhetoric thousands of times..." His crimson eyes glittered. "Aren't you going to kill me? To avenge the Storm Hawks? To avenge your father's death?"

Aerrow glanced away from him and didn't respond.

"No?" he laughed mockingly. "That's because you're too weak Aerrow. Weak like your father!"

Aerrow brought his blade up and plunged it down. Dark Ace's eyes widened with surprised as the blade fell towards him... Then lodged into the metal right next to his neck.

"No," Aerrow replied gruffly. "I'm not too weak. It's because I'm strong enough not to."


	6. Human

Drabble Six: Human

Dark Ace glared at Aerrow from behind the cell bars. "You should have killed me."

Aerrow shrugged. "That's not my style, Ace."

"Don't call me that," he growled. "I may be your prisoner, but I still have dignity."

"It's your name, isn't it, Ace?"

"No... No one's called me Ace since..."

"Since you slaughtered the Storm Hawks?" Aerrow stared at him intently. "He was my father, you know. My father, Ace."

"I told you to stop calling me Ace!" He snarled. "My name is Dark Ace!"

"No," the sky knight replied. "Your name is Ace."

"Why? Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because," Aerrow replied. "It makes you human."

**Word count: 113. Dark Ace just makes him sound so... inhuman... So that's why Aerrow decided to call him Ace.**


	7. Fight

Drabble Seven: Fight

"Look, Finn, I'm sorry," Aerrow pleaded through his friend's locked door. He had just gotten into a fight with Finn and had said some not so pleasant things to the sharpshooter.

_"Oh yeah?" Aerrow had said. "If you're so great why do you get shot down every battle? Do you know how much you cost us in parts every month? You're just lucky that Junko is such a good mechanic!"_

_"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you, Aerrow!" Finn had spat back. "Youngest Sky Knight in the Atmos, only person to have beat Dark Ace in a duel... You're so perfect it makes me sick!"_

_"Well I'd rather be perfect than a failure like you!"_

"Come on out Finn," Aerrow said. "You know I didn't mean what I said..."

"Yes you did," Finn snapped.

"No, I didn't."

"If you didn't feel that way, you wouldn't have thought to say it!"


	8. Perfect

Drabble Eight: Perfect

"Aerrow! Look at this firebolt crystal! It's perfect!" Piper exclaimed.

The sky knight glanced at the red stone she held in her hand. "I don't think it's that perfect."

She crossed her arms. "Oh? And what do you think is perfect?"

Aerrow smiled and answered simply: "You."

**A/N Yay... AerrowxPiper fluffiness. Word count: 47. Yep, this one was a little short.**


	9. The Deal

One shot one: The Deal

Harrier tapped his fingers nervously on the table in front of him. He was sitting in the corner of what had to be the shadiest tavern in the Atmos. He had received a message asking him to meet a man there. He sipped his wine, trying to fit in even though it was obvious he didn't belong. Who had wanted to meet him there? And why? He sat up straighter as a man walked towards him and removed his hood.

The Dark Ace! Harrier sprung to his feet and his hand went for his energy blade. He hesitated as he saw the Dark Ace make no move to draw his own.

"I'm here to make a deal with you, not to fight." Dark Ace sat down at the table.

Harrier eyed him for a moment before sitting down as well. It would be against the code to strike a man who didn't want to fight. "Sky Knights don't make deals with Cyclonians."

"I don't remember that being part of the code," Dark Ace commented.

The Rex Guardian blinked. "You... You know about the code?"

"Of course I do. The ancient Code of the Sky Knights is legendary. Who doesn't know about it?" He shrugged. "Now, I suppose you want to know why I'm here."

Harrier nodded, eying him warily.

"Well, I'm here to make a deal with you... But first, tell me... Do you remember the Sky Knight raid on Cyclonia?"

Harrier nodded again. Of course he remembered that raid. He had been the one leading it. "Yes... Why?"

Dark Ace smiled. "Oh, just making sure you remembered the might of Cyclonia. Now... I need you to retrieve something for me... A phoenix crystal."

"I would have to be a fool to give a crystal that powerful over to the Cyclonians," he replied.

"Really?" Dark Ace asked. "Because I think it would be a shame if Cyclonia invaded Terra Rex... You could stop it, Harrier. You could save your terra."

Harrier stared at the Dark Ace. The memory of the Dark Ace defeating the entire invasion force with one swipe of his sword replayed through his mind over and over again. His skimmer literally disolving from under him all because of that one man...

Terra Rex... It was his home. It was his duty to protect it. But could he really make a deal with the enemy?

Dark Ace must have known what he was thinking. "Cyclonia and Terra Rex don't have to be enemies, you know."

Harrier mentally went through the code, seeking anything that would guide him that would tell him if this was against the code. "Terra Rex won't be harmed?"

"I give you my word of honor," Dark Ace replied, offering his hand to him.

Harrier stared at the hand. Something about this didn't seem right. He would be called a traitor, surely. But Terra Rex... He loved that terra. His family, his friends... They were all there. He had to protect them, no matter what the cost. The Dark Ace was giving him his word of honor. That meant he could trust him, didn't it?

Harrier shook his hand. "You have yourself a deal."

**A/N This is just a little one shot about the deal Harrier made in The Code. Thanks for reading/ reviewing these little drabbles and one shots!**


	10. Nightmares

Drabble Nine: Nightmares

_Dark Ace stood over Aerrow his crimson blade casting an eerie light. "I told you Aerrow. I never lose!" He plunged the blood-red blade into the sky knight's chest..._

He woke up screaming. He kept having the same nightmare night after night. Aerrow squeezed his eyes shut as sweat ran down his brow. He was breathing heavily and his heart rate was abnormally fast.

"You okay dude?"

The sky knight looked up to see Finn standing in his doorway. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat before answering. "I-I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." The blond took a few steps into his room. "You're shaking..."

"It was just a bad dream, Finn," Aerrow replied. "It's three in the morning... Go back to bed."

Finn's face was uncharacteristically serious. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately, Aerrow."

The sky knight stared at the sharpshooter for a moment. "I'm scared, okay? Scared!" he exploded. "The Dark Ace, aka the best fighter in the Atmos, has sworn to kill me! He's out to get me, Finn! I'm scared! One day, I'll slip! One day I'll make just one tiny mistake and then it'll be over!" He held his head in his hands. "But I'm the leader of the Storm Hawks... Storm Hawks aren't supposed to be scared. We're supposed to be fearless." He squeezed his green eyes shut. "None of you would understand... Not even Stork. None of you ever get scared." He sighed, feeling slightly better about getting that off his chest. "Now go get some sleep, Finn... You'll need your rest in case the Cyclonians attack us again."

Finn stared at Aerrow for a moment. "Alright dude." He turned to go. "But just so you know, you're not alone... I get scared too."

**A/N Just some Finn and Aerrow friendship.**


	11. The New Deal

Drabble Ten: The New Deal

"Finn's been gone a really long time," Stork commented. "Way too long for recon..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Stork," Aerrow commented. "He hasn't been gone that long... But give him a call if you want."

"Finn... Finn... Answer me," Storm said, talking into the communicator. He waited a few moments. "He's not answering... He probably met his doom by crashing into the Wastelands..."

"D-don't say that Stork," Piper said. "I'm sure he's just doing something... Finnish."

They waited another hour before Junko, Piper, and Aerrow started getting worried.

"We should go look for him," Junko said.

"Yeah, we should," Aerrow agreed. They jogged down to the skimmer bay. To their surprise, Finn was flying towards them at full speed. He somehow managed to land without crashing into the wall.

"Guys!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Finn?" Aerrow asked. "Were you attacked by Cyclonians?"

"No."

"Raptors?"

"No!"

"Sky sharks?"

"No," the blond replied. "I was just on Terra Rex and-"

"Do the Rex Guardians need our help?" Piper asked.

"No!" Finn replied.

"Then what is it?" they all asked at once.

"I just got ourselves an action figure deal!"


	12. Paranoia

Drabble Eleven: Paranoia

She was losing. How could she possibly be losing to a bunch of punks like the Storm Hawks? It was impossible! Unless... Someone was betraying her... That had to be it. Someone had betrayed her.

"You called for me, Master?" Dark Ace asked, kneeling before her.

"Dark Ace... My most trusted servant... I trusted you above all else..."

"Yes, Master..." He looked up at her confused at the strange tone of her voice.

"I trusted you... So how... How could you betray me?"

"Master! I would never betray you! Why are you saying such a thing?" Dark Ace stared up at her, his eyes wide. He had never shown this much emotion to her before.

"I'm sure that's what you told the Storm Hawks right before you betrayed_ them_!" she shrieked. "Once a traitor, always a traitor!"

"Master! No! You're wrong!"

"The reason why you can't defeat the Storm Hawks is because you won't!"

"No, I assure you... Aerrow, he's the most extraordinary Sky Knight I've ever-"

"SILENCE!" Cyclonis shouted. "GUARDS! ARREST HIM! Throw him in jail! Throw him in with Ravess and Snipe!" She watched as two Cyclonians dragged Dark Ace away. She was shaking, but she forced herself to calm down. She didn't need Dark Ace! She didn't need Ravess or Snipe! There was only one person she needed, one person she could trust.

Herself.


	13. Deleted Scenes

Drabble Twelve: Deleted Scenes

**Episode 4: The Code**

**Deleted Scene One:**

Aerrow's eyes narrowed as he faced off against Harrier. He had to defeat the Rex Guardian in the sky duel to obtain the phoenix crystal. He glanced at the energy lance in his hand and threw it aside and took out his own blue blades...

"OW! MY LEG!"

Aerrow winced and looked down as he realized he had thrown the lance into the crowd.

**Deleted Scene Two:**

Harrier looked up at Aerrow surprised that the boy had jumped onto his skimmer. He glanced at the energy lance and decided it was useless. Contemptuously throwing it aside, he drew his yellow blade...

"OW! MY OTHER LEG!"

Harrier and Aerrow both winced. The Rex Guardian made a mental note to sign the man's cast.

**Deleted Scene Three:**

Harrier's eyes widened in shock as his squadron was cut down around him. In seconds his entire squadron had been disabled by one man. His eyes narrowed as he flew in towards the Dark Ace.

"Those who fight with honor will always prevail!" Harrier cried.

"Times have changed." Dark Ace retorted. The two men's blades clashed together...

They paused and both looked down as they heard screaming. The crowd was running from the stadium before they got hit with falling chunks of skimmer. They watched as debris smashed parts of the stadium to pieces.

"That's going to be expensive," Dark Ace commented.

**Moral of the story? Don't throw the pointy energy weapons around. And maybe having a stadium of screaming fans _isn't_ such a great idea. **

A/N It just popped into my head, and I had to write it. xD


	14. Bedtime

Drabble Thirteen: Bedtime

She walked quietly to his room, not wanting to wake the rest of the squadron up. She had just woken up from a nightmare and it had shaken her; she had been having an awful lot of nightmares lately. She needed to talk to someone, and her squadron leader seemed like the best person to talk to.

She opened his door slowly. "Harrier, are you awake?" She looked inside to see the Sky Knight fast asleep, his arms curled around something. Smiling, she gently plucked it from his arms.

A few hours later, Harrier opened his eyes. He looked down and frowned as he spotted his empty arms. Where had it gone? He searched under the blankets and his worry increased. Did someone steal it? Getting up out of bed, he almost tripped on something.

Looking down, he smiled to see his squadron mate fast asleep, her arms curled around his little Harrier plushie.

**A/N I would so buy a Harrier plushie by the way. Personally, I love Harrier, which is weird considering he only had a speaking roll in one episode and pretty much everyone hated him... And I wouldn't doubt that Harrier would have a plushie version of himself...**


	15. Bubblegum

Drabble Fourteen: Bubblegum

He should really apologize. It wasn't right for him to make her angry. He couldn't even remember what had started their fight. But he sure knew what had ended it.

Why should he apologize to her? After what she did to him... She should be the one apologizing! He should just go up to her and demand an apology!

Billy-Rex pulled at the gum Suzy-Lu had stuck to the side of his face. It had gotten stuck in his fur and wouldn't come off.

On second thought, maybe apologizing would be the best thing to do...


	16. Theme Song

Drabble Fifteen: Theme Song

"It's ridiculous, and a waste of a Talon!" Dark Ace exclaimed.

"It is not! It strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies!" Ravess retorted.

"More like it tell them where you are! You should arm your Talons with a cross bow, not a violin bow!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a theme song!"

Dark Ace frowned. "So what if I am?"

Ravess smiled at him. "You know... I could always right you one."

"Alright... Could you make it rock?"

"I'll see what I can do..."


	17. Honor

**A/N (Puts on serious face) Alright, this is one of my serious type drabbles. I thought up the idea when I was trying to go to sleep last night... **

Drabble Sixteen: Honor

It was the final battle; Sky Knight against Talon, skies of blue against the skies of red. And it was taking place right on Cyclonia's door step.

Two men's blades clashed together. Crimson clashed against gold, and the energy swords sizzle. Time seems to slow down as the two fight. One for the skies of blue, the other for red.

As a blow is blocked, orange sparks fly, swirling in the air before flickering away. The energy blades glow with an intense light, casting shadows on their wielder's faces.

"You die this time, Sky Knight," Dark Ace hissed, swinging his crimson blade towards his opponent's neck.

The blow was easily blocked. "Those who fight with honor will always prevail," Harrier retorted, swinging his golden blade towards Dark Ace's side before changing the swing into a jab to the stomach.

He parried. "As I told you before: Times have changed!"

Blade met blade, and the men pushed against each other, causing the energy blades to sizzle as they fought to shove their opponent's blade away. The skimmer they fought on shifted slightly, causing the men to slide past each other.

Dark Ace recovered first and lunged towards Harrier, sinking his blade into his chest. He ripped it out again, splattering blood everywhere.

The Rex Guardian fell to his kness then onto his back. His hand tightened around the hilt of his blade, and he sought to raise it, but his arm refused to respond. He raised his eyes to meet the Dark Ace's. Blue met red and in that moment they both knew that he would die.

Dark Ace laughed. "It wasn't even a challenge to beat you! It wasn't even worth the time. You're nothing like Aerrow, you know. He's the person I should have been fighting. Where's your honor now, Sky Knight?"

Harrier stared at him for a moment, breathing hard as the blood poured out of him. He could feel his life slowly ebbing away. "Those who fight with honor always prevail," the Rex Guardian repeated quietly. "And you're right... I'm not like Aerrow... I don't have a co-pilot."

Dark Ace half turned before Harrier's skimmer ploughed into a column of rock.

Blue met red a final time, and this time they knew that they both would die.

**A/N ... Yep... These kind of things go on in my head all the time... I wish I had animation skills, because this would have been so much cooler if it was animated. You see, this is why villains really shouldn't stop to gloat. ****Anyways, I will now go back to writing my fluffy drabbles and one-shots. **


	18. Power

Drabble Seventeen: Power

She was the most powerful woman in the Atmos, and that's why I was drawn to her. Drawn to her like metal to a magnet.

Power radiates off her and when standing next to her, I can almost drink it. I can feel it. I want it.

Every time I'm around her, it overwhelms me. The feeling of power emanating from her... It makes me serve her.

It makes me want her.

**A/N ... I'm sure you can guess who's who in this... Why did I write this? I hate Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis! Oh well, this actually makes sense from my point of view...**


	19. Belong

Drabble Eighteen: Belong

"Junko? What are you doing out here all alone?" Piper asked. She was just about to start one of her daily deck jogs when she noticed the Wallop sitting there out on the deck, staring up at the sky.

"Just thinking," Junko replied quietly.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

Junko didn't reply for a moment. He turned to face Piper. "I... I don't really belong anywhere, you know?"

Piper frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm too smart to belong on Terra Wallop, but I'm too stupid to fit in anywhere else..." He turned his head skywards again. "I don't belong..."

"There's one place you belong," Piper argued.

"Where?"

"Right here. You belong to the Storm Hawks."

**A/N I've always wondered if Junko feels out of place sometimes... Meh, not my best drabble, but I find writing about Junko to be really hard...  
**


	20. Categories

Drabble Nineteen: Categories

Stork frowned as he flipped through one of Finn's magazines. Normally he wouldn't touch the things, but the rest of the team was out on some important mission and he had run out of things to do. He paused at one of the articles:

_What's your personality? Take this test!_

Taking out a pencil and a piece of paper, Stork scribbled down the answers to the quiz with a sigh of boredom.

_You are pessimistic and paranoid. You are easily frightened and most likely a hypochondriac. You need to lighten up and have some fun in life!_

Stork closed the magazine with an irritated grumble. He hated how he would always fit into those stupid categories. There was always a little paragraph in those tests that perfectly described him. He was boxed in by that stupid little paragraph.

"I'm Stork," he grumbled. "Not just some stupid category..."

**A/N Don't you just hate it when you fit into those little categories perfectly?**


	21. Anniversary

Drabble Twenty: Anniversary

Finn had never been able to understand Starling. She was just so... serious. How could someone be that serious all the time? She showed up yesterday to visit the Storm Hawks just as serious as ever.

He frowned as he walked towards his room. He blinked as he bumped into something. "Oh... Sorry Starling..."

"No... It was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going," she replied. To his surprise, Starling looked even more serious than usual. Downright depressed even.

"Starling... Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm fine," she lied. She sighed at the look of skepticism on Finn's face. "It's just the anniversary of when my squadron was..."

Finn blinked again. "Oh," was all he said. He stared at Starling's depressed face and decided she needed cheering up. He put an arm around her shoulders. "I think I know what you need..."

"What do you think I need?" Starling asked flatly.

Finn pushed a button on the wall, causing the disco ball to fall down. Music began playing, and Finn began dancing. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Starling stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Come on, join in!" he exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I don't see why not..." Finn grabbed her hand and the two began dancing.

A few minutes later, Aerrow walked into the room and froze at what he saw. Starling was dancing with Finn- and smiling. He wasn't sure which surprised him more, considering what day it was. "Er... What are you doing?"

"Oh, Finn was just showing me a few moves," Starling replied.

Aerrow just blinked and walked out. "Okay... Er... Have fun you two."

Starling turned towards Finn. "Thanks Finn... I... I needed that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A-anytime," Finn replied, a blush crawling across his face.

**A/N Who wouldn't be cheered up by Finn's dancing? I always loved in the show when Finn would randomly dance with a disco ball. xD**


	22. Eating

Drabble Twenty one**: **Eating

It just wasn't fair! Eating was always _his_ thing! How dare that Wallop one up him? He ground his teeth before biting into his rancid sky shark burger. And then to top it all of, that infuriating Junko went and ate his frozen yogurt!

The Colonel got to his feet and began pacing. What could he do? Somehow, he needed to gain revenge on that Storm Hawk...

Sitting down again, he ordered another plateful of burgers. He would just have to practice! He would beat that Wallop at his own game next time he saw him! No one crossed the Colonel and got away with it!

**A/N ... Don't even ask. O.o I don't know...**


	23. Battle of the Sharpshooters

One-shot Two: Battle of the Sharpshooters

"Alright guys... I know Aerrow's sick, but still have to keep the Cyclonians off of Terra Tranqua, got it?" Finn asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Who put you in charge Finn?"

"No one, but we still have to keep Ravess off the terra!" he replied.

"I dunno, Finn... Should we really be doing this without Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"Junko, they don't have anyone else to protect them!" Finn argued. "Now let's go!" He took off into the sky without checking to see if the others followed him. They were outnumbered five to three, but he was determined to protect Terra Tranqua.

"Only three of you?" Ravess questioned. "This is going to be too easy..." She notched an arrow onto her bowstring.

Ignoring Ravess, Finn took aim at one of the talons. His blue eyes narrowing in concentration, he pulled the trigger and watched in satisfaction as the energy bolt knocked the Talon off his skimmer, sending him floating down towards the terra.

"Great shot!" Junko exclaimed, knocking two talons off their skimmers with his knuckle-busters.

"Thanks," Finn replied. He involuntarily flinched as an arrow whizzed past his head. "Hah! She missed!" It was then Finn realized that he wasn't the target as he say Junko floating down towards the terra.

"I'm okay!" Junko called.

Finn nodded and scanned the battlefield. He smiled in satisfaction as Piper took out the last Talon with her staff. Now they would just have to take out Ravess. It would be easy- she was outnumbered two to one.

His eyes widened as Piper let out a startled cry; Ravess had just shot an arrow at her heliscooter, causing its blades to fly off. Finn sighed in relief as Piper's parachute activated and she made a slow descent towards the terra below.

Ravess notched two more arrows and then let them fly. He frowned, not understanding what she was aiming at.

Piper let out a scream as her parachute chords were severed.

"Piper!" Finn shouted, diving down towards her. She was plummeting towards the terra at an alarming rate. Finn's eyes widened in terror. He wasn't going to make it; she was going to splatter all over the ground. She was almost there...

His hand grabbed hers and he was nearly pulled from his skimmer. "You okay?"

Piper stared at the ground which was only a few feet away. She was shaking, but she nodded. "I'm fine... Thanks, Finn."

Finn lowered her to the ground. "Just repaying the favor..." He looked up towards Ravess. "Now I have to take care of her."

"You can't go back Finn!" Piper exclaimed.

"I have to," he replied.

"Face it Finn, you're no Aerrow."

"No," he agreed. "But maybe I don't have to be." Taking a deep breath, Finn jetted towards Ravess.

"Only one Storm Hawk left," Ravess hissed. "This'll be too easy."

"Only one Talon left," Finn taunted. "_This_'ll be easy."

They circled each other, neither making a move. Finally, Finn raised his crossbow the same time Ravess raised her bow. They both took a shot, arrows on a collision course. Finn managed to roll out of the way as Ravess's arrow ripped through his. He growled in frustration. Why did that always happen? It just wasn't fair! Eyes narrowing, he shot off another bolt at her only to have he roll lazily out of the way.

Ravess laughed a long mocking laugh before shooting off another arrow at him. He rolled to the side only to have another arrow shot off in the direction he rolled to. He pulled back... He let out a cry of pain as the arrow grazed his arm. Glancing down, he saw blood welling up from a cut in his arm.

Raising his crossbow, Finn took a shot at her, then another. He smiled in satisfaction as one of the bolts grazed her side.

Thats how they were for awhile, circling each other and taking shots, neither gaining an advantage.

Finn hissed in frustration. Why couldn't he beat her? It was because they were equal in skill, he decided.

Ravess was equally frustrated. What was with this punk Storm Hawk? Eyes narrowing, she pulled her skimmer towards his. With a crash, the two skimmers hit, their wings locking together. She swung her hand down to hit him, but he caught it by the wrist. Putting her bow down, she swung with her other hand, that one getting caught too.

Ravess pushed at him, Finn pushed back. It was a deadlock; both their muscles bulged, but to no avail.

"You're a pretty good shot," Ravess told him.

"I know," Finn grunted, trying to exert more strength into his push.

She managed to push him back some, bringing her face closer to his. "You know... Cyclonia could use a sharpshooter like you."

"I would never betray my friends!" he snapped, flushing as her warm breath hit her face.

"What have your friends ever done for you?" she persisted, pushing closer. "In Cyclonia, you could do great things... Fame, fortune... It would all be yours!"

"Never!" Finn shouted, pushing her back.

Ravess's eyes hardened. "Fine, have it your way, whelp!" She brought her foot around and snapped it down on the transformation button. Instantly, Finn's skimmer transformed back into a bike, and he found himself falling. His parachute activated, slowing his descent while he floated down gently. He looked up in horror as Ravess took aim and severed his parachute chords.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he plummeted towards the ground. Moving quickly, he grabbed something from his pocket and loaded it into his crossbow. He took aim and pulled the trigger.

The hookshot exploded from Finn's crossbow and lodged into Ravess's skimmer. He clung to the rope for a moment before climbing up on it.

Furious, Ravess tried to pull the hook out, but it was in too deep. Instead, she began to fly in erratic patterns, trying to dislodge him. Finn held on for dear life as he was swung to and fro. He squeezed his eyes shut. _This is it... This is the end... Piper's right! I'm no Aerrow!_ he opened his eyes again. _But maybe I don't have to be._

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his stomach, Finn placed one hand in front of the other. Slowly, stopping eyes few inches to regain his balance, Finn made his way up the rope. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the hook starting to pull out. Throwing caution to the wind, he quickened his pace up the rope. Twice he almost fell off. The hook pulled out just as he pulled himself up onto the wing.

"Persistent little pest, aren't you?" Ravess asked, notching an arrow.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, aiming his crossbow at her. "Put the bow down, Ravess."

"Why should I?" she asked, pulling back on the bowstring.

"Because if you shoot, I shoot. And then we both die."

Eyes narrowing, she sighed. "Alright, kid... I guess you're right..." She lowered her bow.

Finn smiled, slightly relieved his smile vanished as Ravess brought her bow up and smacked him on the head. He fell to his knees, almost falling off the skimmer. His crossbow skittered off the edge and crashed down to the terra below. He glared at her and spit out the blood from his mouth; he had bit his lip.

Ravess looked surprised. "You must have a thick skull, kid, to be able to still be conscious..."

Finn smiled grimly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"But you won't stay awake through this." She pulled back the bowstring, aiming one of her arrows at his chest.

He rolled to the side, causing the arrow to only lodge into his shoulder. He let out a scream of pain and gritting his teeth, pulled the arrow out. The blood poured freely from his shoulder and he found it difficult to move his arm through the pain. Not wanting to give her another chance to fure, he threw himself at Ravess, his good arm wrapping around her throat. He still had the arrow in his hand, and he held it against her skin.

"No more," Finn hissed. "This ends now."

Ravess's eyes were wide in fear and she dropped her bow, sending it spiraling down. Her golden eyes stared into Finn's blue ones. "Well, aren't you going to kill me?"

Finn stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. "No," he decided. "That's not my style."

"You're pathetic," she hissed. "Finish what you started!"

"Oh, I will," he replied. And with that, he pushed her off the skimmer, activating her parachute as she floated down towards the terra.

Feeling dizzy, Finn manged to land the Talon Switchblade before sliding off. Piper and Junko immediately ran over to him. Their eyes were red, and it was evident that they had cried at least once during the fight.

"Finn!" Piper exclaimed. "That was the most reckless, irresponsible thing you've ever done! Not to mention that we thought you were going to die multiple times!"

Junko wrapped his arms around his injured friend, not caring about getting blood on his clothes. "You're alive, buddy... You're alive..."

"Don't ever worry us like that again, Finn!" she exclaimed. "You... You're no..."

"I'm no Aerrow?" Finn finished, vision fading as he drifted into unconsciousness. "Well, it looks like I didn't need to be."


	24. Assumptions

Drabble Twenty-Two: Assumptions

"Finn!" Piper screamed as she emerged from her destroyed crystal lab. She stomped up to the blond angrily.

"What?" he asked, innocent expression on his face.

"You destroyed my crystal lab AGAIN!" she screamed in his face.

"What? No I didn't!" Finn exclaimed. "Why would I do something like that?"

"I'm sick of you always destroying my stuff, Finn! Sick of it!"

"No! I didn't! I promise!"

"Stop lying to me!" Piper shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Finn pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, arms folded.

"I never lie," he replied. "Not about something like this!"

"Yes you do! You lie all the time! I can't believe you'd lie about this! You're such an idiot! I never want to see your face again!" Piper screamed at him, bringing her hand back to slap him.

Just then, Aerrow came around the corner, mop in hand. "Sorry, about your crystal lab, Piper. I was playing around with your crystals and they kind of... exploded."

Piper stared at Aerrow, a look of horror crawling across her face. She turned towards Finn. "Finn, I'm so sorry..."

"You should be," he snapped, turning and walking away.


	25. Regrettable

Drabble Twenty-Three: Regrettable

Dark Ace stood over her, his blade dripping with blood. Her blood. Her death was regrettable, but Master Cyclonis had ordered it. And he dare not question orders. He put a hand on his arm to staunch the flow of blood. She had manged to wound him during the struggle, but it mattered not. The deed was done. He was about to turn and walk away when a massive force struck him, sending him flying forward.

Wincing as the pain lanced through his back, he jumped to his feet and turned to face his attacker. "Mr. Snipe?" The clumsy fool must have run into him by mistake. "Watch where you're going!" He noticed Snipe had his energy mace out and assumed that he had been sent on the same task. "Let's go. I've completed our mission."

"Our mission?" Snipe replied, his voice oddly quiet. Uncharacteristically so. "Our mission?" he repeated, louder.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes at Snipe's density. "Yes. I've finished. Now let's go. Master is waiting."

"You killed her," Snipe shouted.

Dark Ace turned around, surprised at Snipe's anger.

"You killed Ravess! How could you?" the large man clenched his fists in anger, nearly crushing the handle of his mace.

"The Master wished it," he replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Why?" Dark Ace echoed. "She didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. It is not my place to question Master Cyclonis. Nor is it yours. Now come Mr. Snipe... We have to return home."

"How can you be so calm?" Snipe growled. "You know... You know how Ravess felt about you! How could you just kill her like that?"

He was surprised at how upset Snipe was and that the man had managed string together that many coherent sentences. "I admit, her loss was regrettable, but-"

"REGRETTABLE? I'll show you regrettable! Snipe will smush you into the ground!" The huge man swung his mace towards the Dark Ace, its head flying towards him and the chain extended from the handle.

Dark Ace jumped back, easily dodging the blow. "I'll allow you that one blow, because you're upset about your sister, but if you attack again, I'll have to kill you." He stared at Snipe's grief stricken face. The man's purple eyes were misting slightly. He almost felt a bit of pity for the man. Almost.

"You kill me? I'm the one killing you!" Snipe shouted, running towards Dark Ace.

Shrugging, Dark Ace lifted his sword and blasted energy from it towards the huge man.

It hit Snipe in the chest and he fell to the ground next to his sister. He glared at the Dark Ace as he struggled for breath. He knew that he was dying. "Sorry sis..."

Dark Ace stared down at Snipe's dead body. It was necessary for the man to die, but regrettable all the same.

**A/N I noticed that Dark Ace calls Snipe Mr. Snipe in The Lesson. Weird... And yes, I did stick in some Ravess x Dark Ace. Why? I just kind of felt like it...  
**


	26. Big Brother

Drabble Twenty-four: Big Brother

_Thunk. _Ravess smiled in satisfaction. Another bullseye. As expected, or course.

She had only been in the Cyclonian army for a few weeks, but her archery skills were already becoming well known. She never missed, even being able to hit fast moving targets. As expected, of course. She would accept nothing less than perfection from herself.

_Thunk. _Ravess smiled again. In no time, she would surpass her brother Snipe. He had already been in the army for two years, having joined when he was eighteen. They loved him for his brute strength and how well he followed orders. The only reason he followed orders, she was convinced, was because he wasn't smart enough to think of anything else to do.

He was given the rank of corporal, and Ravess was determined to outrank him. Everyone had always thought her brother was better than her. He was bigger, stronger, good at smashing things. Everyone thought he was going to be the perfect soldier, and that she, Ravess should just go off and get a husband and stay at home to clean and cook. If she was lucky, she could join a Cyclonian Orchestra.

_Thunk. _No, she would prove that she could be a better soldier than Snipe. That she could be just as good as her buffoon of an older brother. Better even. That's why she had joined the army as soon as she turned sixteen; to surpass Snipe.

_Thunk. _Smiling in satisfaction, Ravess went forward and collected her arrows, stashing them in her quiver. That was enough practice for today. Turning, she began heading back to the barracks.

"You're a pretty good shot."

Ravess turned towards the voice. "Thank you, Sergeant Murphy." She smiled. A superior officer had noticed her! That was the first step towards promotion.

He swaggered towards her. "You know... You're kind of hot."

She backed away, a bit nervous. "Sir...?"

"How about you and me head to my room, for some fun?"

"No thank you sir," Ravess replied, backing away from the large man.

"What if I told you that was an order, Private?" He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them to the wall behind her. Leaning in, he sloppily pressed his mouth to hers. His free hand made its way down her lithe body.

Eyes widening, she struggled, trying to push the big man away. He reeked of alcohol and Ravess guessed that he was drunk. She had to get away from him!

_Thunk. _Suddenly the sergeant went flying.

The sergeant scrambled to his feet, and turned to face his attacker. "Corporal Snipe?" he laughed. "You don't have to be so aggressive! I would have shared."

"Nobody shares my sister!" Snipe snapped, slamming his fist into the man's face, causing him to go flying again.

Sergeant Murphy put a hand on his broken nose. "Dis isn't da end, 'orporal!" He ran off.

"Did you see that, Ravess? I really smashed that guy!" Snipe exclaimed happily.

"He was ranked higher than you!" Ravess exclaimed. She tried to hide the fact that she was shaken from the encounter. "You're going to get in trouble."

Snipe shrugged. "Anyone tries to punish me, and they get a good smushing! Besides, Snipe doesn't let anyone hurt his little sister."

"Thanks, Snipe," Ravess replied quietly. Maybe having a brother stronger than her wasn't as bad as she thought.

He shrugged the thanks off. "Anytime you want me to smash someone, you let me know. It is my favorite pastime after all."

She smiled at him, instantly calculating ways her brother's strength could be beneficial to her. "Oh, I will, brother... I will..."

**A/N Yep... More Snipe and Ravess... I really like this pair for some reason... I have this theory that Snipe's only where he is due to his sister. After all, he doesn't seem smart enough to be able to become a commander on his own... This seems too long to be a drabble, but too short to be a oneshot... Oh well... I guess it doesn't really matter than much.  
**


	27. Little Sister

Drabble Twenty-five: Little Sister

"Snipe, dear. Watch Ravess while I do the dishes, okay?"

Six year old Snipe crossed his arms. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," his mother replied curtly.

"Fine..." Snipe plopped down in front of his two year old sister and grumbled to himself. "Stupid Ravess... Why can't she just watch herself?" He glowered as the pink-haired toddler pulled at his shirt. "Hey! Knock that off!"

She let go of his shirt. Her golden eyes sparkled for a moment before she let out a piercing cry and tipped herself over.

Their mother turned around. "Snipe! How dare you push your little sister! Go to your room!"

"But Mom!"

"Now! No desert tonight either."

Snipe scowled and marched off to his room, but not before glancing back at his sister, who was smiling gleefully at him, her golden eyes sparkling.

**A/N Yep, even more Snipe and Ravess... This one has a much lighter tone to it. **


	28. Names

Drabble Twenty-six: Names

Ravess stared at the Dark Ace curiously. Dark Ace, sensing her stare, glanced at her, annoyed. "What?"

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Dark Ace."

"That can't be it... No one would name their son Dark Ace." Ravess tipped her head to the side. "What is it really?"

"A name is what a person is, correct?" he asked.

"Yes..."

Dark Ace shrugged. "Well, that's what I am now. The Dark Ace. My old name means nothing to me now. It's just a bunch of letters."

Ravess just continued staring at him. "No, seriously... Just tell me."

He sighed. "Francis. There. Happy?"

She burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Dark Ace spat.

Ravess became serious. "Alright, whatever you say... Francis."

**A/N I always thought Francis was a funny name...**


	29. Strange

Drabble Twenty-Seven: Strange

He walked into his room to find his baby son crying in the corner and his wife by the sewing machine.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

His wife shrugged. "Oh, Junko ripped the arm off his teddy bear."

Junko's father blinked. "Only its arm?" He shook his head. "There's something strange about that boy..."

**A/N Yet again, Junko hard! D: Wow... This is pretty short, but I couldn't think of a way to stretch it out... Oh well.  
**


	30. Meteor

Drabble Twenty-Eight:Meteor

Piper was stretching her legs, ready to go out on her daily deck jog.

"Wait!" Stork was running towards her a blinking device in his hands. "You forgot this."

Piper let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on Stork... Do I really need to wear that anti-falling meteor device every time I go on my deck jogs?"

The Merb nodded. "Of course! A falling meteor could hit you at any time!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stork... I've never been hit by one before..."

"That's because you wore my device!" Stork argued. "Please, just wear it Piper... I don't want you to be hit by a meteor..."

"Finn's out there tanning without that thing," Piper argued. "why do I have to wear it?"

The Merb's eye twitched slightly. "I don't want _you_ to get hit by a meteor."

**A/N On the Storm Hawks website, it mentions Stork having an anti-falling meteor device. You can see this in two ways... PiperxStork, or Stork really hating Finn. Your choice...**


	31. Special

Drabble Twenty-Nine: Special

Terra Neon at night was one of the most beautiful things in the Atmos. The lights shone brightly into the dark sky as two people walked through the crowds.

"It's so beautiful here, Aerrow," Piper commented. "Look at all the lights!"

"Yeah," Aerrow replied. "It is... Hey look! It's one of those game stands where you throw the ring onto the bottles!" He made his way over and gave the man running the stand some money to play. He squinted at the bottle and gently tossed the ring. It bounced off the bottle. He had the same result with the second ring. Concentrating even harder, he tossed the final ring and grinned as it spun around the neck of the bottle.

"Here you go kid... Maybe you should give this to someone special," the man said, handing Aerrow a plushie. He grinned at the chibi plushie of himself, complete with the Storm Hawks insignia on its back. "Someone special, huh?" He looked towards Piper. "Hey, Piper..."

"What Aerrow?" Piper asked, trying to hide her excitement. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she met Aerrow's emerald gaze.

"He said to give this to someone special..." He started shyly.

"Yes..." She tried to hide her grin. Was this really happening?

"Do you think Suzy-Lu would like this?"

**A/N Haha... I'm always doing this to Piper... Bet this is the first Aerrow x Suzy-Lu pairing you've ever seen though. XD**


	32. Was it Worth it?

A/N Random factoid... I actually rewrote this into a longer non-Storm Hawks version for a short story contest. Yay for fanfiction giving me great ideas! Hopefully I'll win. :D

Drabble Thirty: Was is Worth it?

He cradled her body in his arms. The warmth had drained from her long ago, yet he still held her. To some she was just a girl, but to him, she was more than that.

She was his master.

No tears came to his crimson eyes; the Dark Ace never cried. Not for his master, not even for himself. But he still felt the loss; it ripped through him like a sword.

"You got what you wanted, Master," he said quietly, his voice shaking. "You became the most powerful person in the Atmos. You've wielded more power than any of your forefathers. That's all you ever wanted... It's what you dreamed about... And for it you've paid the ultimate price... A question, Master... Was it worth it?" He stared down at Master Cyclonis's dead body as if she would answer his final question.

* * *

He cradle her body in his arms. The warmth had drained from her long ago, yet he still held her. To some she was just a girl, but to him, she was more than that.

She was his friend.

Tears poured from his emerald eyes as he embraced his dead friend. He didn't want to go back to the Condor. He didn't want to have to explain to his friends how Piper was gone. Gone forever.

He let out a sob as he stared down at her. "Piper... You got what you wanted... You faced Master Cyclonis and defeated her. But the price... You're gone... Gone... I'll never see you again, Piper... I'll never hear you yell at Finn again... Or your laugh... I know that defeating Master Cyclonis was important... But... Was it worth it?"

Aerrow stood up, Piper still in his arms. At the same time, Dark Ace rose from his position, carrying Master Cyclonis. Their eyes met and they stared at each other, same question on their lips.

Was it worth it?


	33. The Way the Wind Blows

Drabble Thirty-one: The Way the Wind Blows

_"A Sky Knight wise enough to see which way the wind is blowing."_

He sits in his cell, repeating those words to himself. That day... How could that little punk have defeated him? It just didn't make sense. He had joined Cyclonia for power and yet he didn't even have power enough to defeat a child!

_"A Sky Knight wise enough to see which way the wind is blowing."_

It was true, he was wise enough to see which way the wind was blowing. It always blew in the same direction.

Back in his face.

**A/N Just some Carver introspection... Yep...**


	34. Seven Years

Drabble Thirty-Two: Seven Years

Seven years. Seven years to the day. That's how long it has been...

They said that it wouldn't take long. To wait right there. Aerrow had even told him to leave the hatch open.

And he did. For seven years.

Stork stared out into the darkness, just waiting. He remembered that moment perfectly. Aerrow roared out of the hanger shortly followed by Piper, then Junko. Finn had left last due to the fact he had been fixing up his hair.

That was the last he saw of them. But they would be back. He was sure of it. They never lied. Aerrow wouldn't have told him to leave the hatch open if they weren't coming back.

He said that it would be an easy mission. He said they'd be back in five minutes...

Aerrow was a Sky Knight. Sky Knights never lied.

He stared out the open hatch. Aerrow had told him to leave it open...

Seven years...

Sky Knights never lie... Never...

Turning away from the door, he pressed a button.

And closed the hatch.

**A/N ... Make of this what you will...**


	35. Goodbyes

Drabble Thirty-Three: Goodbyes

"I'm leaving now, Dad. I'm going to be a Storm Hawk."

His back is to me as I speak. I didn't expect him to turn around, and he didn't.

He just grunted. "Good. Maybe it'll toughen you up."

I stand there, wanting to say something to him, but unable to find the words. I could tell him that I love him, but he'd only dismiss that as being weak. To my surprise, he spoke again. "You still using those busters?"

I nod. "Yeah..."

"Your aunt is a fool... She never should have given them to you. They make you weak."

I turn away from him. "According to you, I was born weak, Dad."

"Well those things sure don't help any," he snaps. "Your mother would be ashamed if she saw you."

"Mother's not around anymore. You drove her away, remember." I hold back the tears in my eyes; they would only give him satisfaction. "I'm going now."

Finally he did turn around as I strode away. "Son..."

I turn to face him. "What?"

"Don't be getting yourself killed, you hear?" He was quick to add, "Those busters you're wearing are worth a lot of money after all."

I turn and walk away. "Yeah I know... Goodbye."

**A/N Yeah... I dunno why, but I figured that Junko would have a strained relationship with his father because of him being so different than other Wallops...  
**


	36. Surprise!

Drabble Thirty-Four: Surprise!

"Finn, I don't see anything else I can do with your ride," Junko complained. "We've been here for hours. Let's head back to the bridge."

"Um... We can't," Finn replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Um... Actually Junko... The reason I came down here with you is because... um... I wanted to... talk to you about something..." The blond glanced at the clock hanging in the skimmer bay.

"Oh..." The Wallop put his wrench down. "What is it?"

Finn hesitated; he had to think of something, fast... "Um... Piper's pregnant!"

Junko blinked. "WHAT? You got Piper pregnant? Finn, how could you! I didn't even think you liked Piper like that!"

"No! It's not like that... It wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"Um... Stork," Finn replied. He almost said Radarr, but thought better of it.

"And how do you know this?" Junko asked. He looked uncomfortable at the thought. Piper and Stork? "And why did you want to talk about it?"

"Um... I dunno... Wanted to kill some time... So... What do you think a half-Merb, half-human baby looks like?" The blond glanced at the clock again. It was almost time...

Junko blinked. "I... I really don't want to think about it..."

Just then, Piper walked into the skimmer bay. "Hey guys, why don't you come to the bridge? Aerrow wants to play some cards." She winked at Finn.

"Alright," Junko replied. "So Piper... When's it due?"

She blinked. "When is what due?"

"Um... You know... The baby," Junko replied. "I... I never really thought that you and Stork... I mean... Not that there's anything wrong with it... Just because he's six years older than you... Um... Yeah..."

Piper was glaring daggers at Finn. "I'm not pregnant! Especially not with Stork's baby!"

The Wallop blinked. "Oh... Finn, why'd you tell me that Piper was having a baby?"

Finn glanced away. "Um... You know... Um... Come on, let's just go to the bridge and play some cards!"

"Alright..." Junko opened the door to the bridge.

"SURPRISE!" Aerrow and Radarr jumped out from under the table while Stork just stood there.

"Happy birthday, Junko!" Aerrow exclaimed. "And I bet you thought we forgot, didn't you?"

Junko blinked once again. "It's my birthday?"

**A/N Yeah... I don't know where this came from...**


	37. Only One

Drabble Thirty-Five: Only One

She stood on the balcony, staring as the Storm Hawks drew near. She glanced over her shoulder where her own Talons were running towards her, weapons ready to kill. Dark Ace stood at her back, ready to defend her from the treacherous Talons.

"You traitors!" Dark Ace hissed. "How dare you attack the master?"

"Give it up, Cyclonis!" Aerrow called, stopping just before the balcony. "It's over!"

Master Cyclonis stared at Aerrow. "You turned my own Talons against me, Sky Knight... How clever. But it's not over! Its not over until I say it is!"

The Sky Knight drew his weapons. "Don't make me kill you."

"Kill me?" Her eyes widened as she laughed. "You can't kill me! The Sky Knights can't kill me! My Talons can't kill me! There is only one person who can kill Master Cyclonis!"

Before Dark Ace or Aerrow could stop her, she leaped off the balcony and plunged to her death.

The only one who could kill Master Cyclonis was Master Cyclonis herself.


	38. To Care

Drabble Thirty-Six: To Care

_"Take care of your little sister."_

Those were the last words Mother said to me before she went missing. I don't know what happened to her. Ravess says she knows, but wouldn't explain it to me, saying I wouldn't understand. Said it had something to do with 'court intrigue', whatever that is...

I was determined to honor my mother's last wishes, whether my sister liked it or not, which is why Ravess was currently glaring at me.

"Mother told me to take care of you!" I argued, crossing my rather large arms.

"Take care of me? How is this taking care of me!" Ravess snapped.

"Dark Ace... He was about to... About to..."

"Kiss me? I know! You stupid oaf!" She knelt down next to Dark Ace's unconscious form and tried to wake him up.

"You should really be grateful!" I exclaimed. "I saved you from having to be-" I shuddered. "Kissed."

"You idiot!" Ravess shrieked.

The next thing I knew, I was the one on the ground. Ravess sure slaps harder than I would have thought...


	39. Only an Instant

Drabble Thirty-Seven: Only an Instant

_"It requires twenty years for a man to rise from the vegetable state in which he is within his mother's womb, and from the pure animal state which is the lot of his early childhood, to the state when the maturity of reason begins to appear. It has required thirty centuries to learn a little about his structure. It would need eternity to learn something about his soul. It takes an instant to kill him." Voltaire_

Only an instant... That's all it took. One instant of rage and the deed was done.

He didn't mean to kill him. He didn't want to kill him. He never wanted to kill anyone...

He didn't know what he was doing! He was just angry, that's all... He wasn't even supposed to hurt him.

He just lost his temper... Something that rarely happened to him. The others all stared at him with horror and fear in their eyes.

"Guys... I didn't mean to! You have to understand that! I just... I just got mad!"

They all just nodded slowly and backed away fearfully.

Falling to his knees, he began sobbing of the body of his best friend. In only an instant of rage, Junko had killed Finn.

Only an instant...

**a/n Yep... Poor Finn. I got the inspiration from the Voltaire quote, and that episode of Storm Hawks where they go to rescue Dove. Junko got hit in the head, and he reacted strongly...**


	40. Shattered Dreams, Tortured Mind

Drabble Thirty-Eight: Shattered Dreams, Tortured Mind

He had been training for months. He had only one purpose in mind: To be able to defeat him. But now... Now it was over.

Aerrow was dead... But not by his hand.

Dark Ace knew he should have been happy; Cyclonia was celebrating. Aerrow's death, it was what he wanted, wasn't it?

But no, he wasn't happy. In fact, the opposite was true. He was miserable.

His one dream, to be able to defeat Aerrow... It was shattered. It would never come to be. All that time he had spent training... It had been worthless. He would never be able to defeat Aerrow now.

And he was left wondering... Would he had been able to do it? Had his training paid off? Now he would never know.

Every time he got onto his skimmer, the same question would burn through his mind. Would he have been able to defeat Aerrow?

Now Aerrow was dead.

His dream was shattered and his mind tortured.


	41. Clouds

Drabble Thirty-Nine: Clouds

"Whatcha doing out here, Dark Ace?" Snipe asked, walking on to the balcony he was sitting on.

"Oh, just watching the clouds," Dark Ace replied.

He frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Dark Ace sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Snipe."

"Whatever..." Snipe turned and went back inside.

A few minutes later, Master Cyclonis emerged from the throne room on to the balcony.

"Master, have you ever just sat back and watched the clouds?" Dark Ace asked.

"I don't have time for cloud watching," the queen replied.

He shrugged as Master Cyclonis walked away.

In ten minutes, Ravess came out and tipped her head to the side as she noticed him. "Dark Ace? What are you doing here?"

"Watching the clouds," Dark Ace replied. "Haven't you ever watched the clouds?" He expected her to scoff as the others had, but instead she came over to sit next to him.

"All the time," Ravess replied. "They make me think... They look so peaceful, just floating up there... Like that since they're above the world, they aren't bothered by the war..."

He nodded. "Yeah... But if you watch them for awhile, you notice that some of them fade away... No one is going to remember that little cloud that just kind of faded away. I wonder if someday we'll all just fade away like that cloud... No one remembering us..."

They sat in silence for a few minute and watched the clouds.

"Are the clouds moving?" Dark Ace asked suddenly. "Or is it us moving away from the clouds?"

"We're not moving, Dark Ace. We're on Cyclonia, not an airship," Ravess reminded him.

"I know... But I was just thinking... Maybe by us staying still, we're the ones who've moved away."

Ravess, not having a reply to that just shrugged and continued watching the red tinged clouds float across the sky.

**A/N Originally, this was Junko and Piper, but for some reason, I changed it to Dark Ace and Ravess... Huh... Oh well...**


	42. Misconception

Drabble Forty: Misconception

"No Finn... We can't..."

Aerrow tipped his head to the side as he heard Piper's voice outside in the hallway.

"Why not? You know you want to..." Finn replied.

"It isn't right," Piper said.

"Why not?"

"If Aerrow finds out..."

"Aerrow doesn't need to know," he replied quietly.

Aerrow frowned as he pressed his ear to the door. What were they talking about?

"He'll know what we did... He'll find out somehow... I just... I just..." Piper trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I just don't want for him to get hurt... You know how he feels about this sort of thing..."

"Aww, come on! He won't care," Finn said. "I promise."

Aerrow furrowed his brow. They weren't talking about what he thought they were talking about, were they?

"Don't you usually do this sort of thing with Junko?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but he's busy... Now come on, let's go to the closet... He won't find us there."

Not being able to take it any more, Aerrow burst through the door. In the process, he tripped on a piece of string and a bucket of water was dumped on him. Comprehension dawned on his face and he glared up at Finn and Piper.

"Uh... Piper did it!" Finn shouted before sprinting away laughing.


	43. The Great Domo

Drabble Forty-One:The Great Domo

"You don't have to do this," the King said, staring at me intently.

I sighed as I finished chewing a hunk of meat. I hadn't had meat in such a long time. I wouldn't be having it now except for the fact that the feast was in my honor. "Yes, I do... If I don't do this, more people will die."

"You truly are the Great Domo."

"That's not why I'm doing this," I said distantly. My blue eyes stared into his intently. "I'm doing it to save lives."

The King nodded gravely. "And you will be going down in history as the savior of Vapos because of it."

I stared at him a moment before looking away. "Only if this works..."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "It will work," he said confidently.

Shrugging, I walked away from the banquet where others were having a good time. I stood on the steps of the palace and stared up at the full moon. The wind ruffled my blond hair as it gently blew. I didn't move as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was the King again. "Are you afraid?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before answering. "Yes... I... I know that I'm not coming back... It's... It's..." I took a shuddering breath to calm my nerves.

He patted me on the shoulder. "Vapos will thank you."

I didn't reply, and he walked away.

The next day, I mounted my skimmer and tried to get myself to stop shaking. Everyone was in a good mood, except myself and the King. They didn't know what their Domo was actually doing.

Taking one more glance at the crowd, I took off. Trying to stop the tears from flowing, I descended the pit, where I would sacrifice myself to the Verroc King.

**A/N Random drabble about the original Domo...**


	44. More Deleted Scenes

Drabble Forty-Two: More Deleted Scenes

**Warning! Spoilers for episode 28!**

**Deleted Scene One:**

Suzi-Lu sighed as she kicked at the stone door of the beacon tower. "It's locked tight..." She sighed before popping her gum.

"Those rapscallions!" Harrier exclaimed. "When I get out of here, I will punish them to the full extent of the Code! And they took poor Miss Dove hostage..."

"We'll have to rescue her, eh?" Billy-Rex said.

"Wren will kill us if we don't," one of the Rebel Ducks said.

"So that will be our first priority once someone lets up out," Harrier said. "... So what do we do for now?"

One Hour Later...

"Hah! Three threes! You lose!" Suzy-Lu exclaimed. "Now you know what to do, eh?"

"I really must protest," Harrier replied. "This is surely against the Code..."

"Too bad, you're the one who agreed to play! Now you hafta do it!"

He grumbled as he pulled at his shirt.

"Aha! We've got it open!" Someone shouted from the outside. The door was suddenly opened and the rescues gaped in shock as they spotted the Sky Knights sitting in a circle playing strip poker...

**Deleted Scene Two: **

Harrier scowled as he flew away from the Condor. "I can't believe that punk scratched our Sky Ride! And then he wants to fly it again! This is an artifact, not a toy!" His scowl deepened, and then he glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to him.

He pulled the skimmer off to the side and began spinning wildly. "Wheeee!"

**A/N I love the new episodes so far. :D Although, I was surprised at Dove's personality. I would've thought that she's be quieter...**


	45. Cold

**Drabble Forty-Three: Cold**

I stare down at the crimson blood on my hands, not remorsefully, instead, I was just pondering.

I didn't care that I just killed someone. I usually wouldn't even give it a second thought since I did it so often. No, I was pretty much devoid of all emotion. But I have to wonder, why? What happened to me? I hadn't always been this way.

_"Come on guys!" I laughed. "Last one down does the dishes!" The rest of the squadron laughed and chased after me as I flew my skimmer down towards the terra. _

What had happened?

_I stared down at him stoically, as I raised my blade above my squadron mate's head. He stared up at me too startled to even lift up his blade to defend himself. _

Even back then I hadn't felt any remorse, any uncertainty. So when?

When did I become so cold?

**a/n Yep, Dark Ace-y goodness. **


	46. Fear

**Drabble Forty-Four: Fear**

Everyone is afraid of something. Some fear going to the doctor, or the dentist. If you talk to most Sky Knight squadron's they'll answer the same.

The Dark Ace. The most terrifying man in the Atmos. For some, the symbol of fear itself.

But what is Dark Ace afraid of?

Some say Master Cyclonis. Others say that he fears nothing. But they're wrong. There's one and only one thing the Dark Ace fears.

Himself.

**A/N More Dark Ace... Oh, an dcheck out my poll on my profile!**


	47. Friends

Drabble Fourty-Five: Friends

"Why do you do it?" Finn asked suddenly. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching Junko fix up his skimmer.

"Do what?" the Wallop asked, turning his head to regard him with curiousity.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked. "I'm always causing you so much trouble..." He glanced at the floor, his expession downcast. "Everytime I try to do something, I cause you a problem... Like that time I almost got us killed..." he trailed off, realizing there were a lot of times when he almost got them killed. "Like that time I got us sucked into that machine in Cyclonia! And how many times have you had to fix up my skimmer? It get's cut in half almost every battle!"

Junko just stared at him, looking a bit confused. In a few moments, he spoke. "I don't care about any of that, Finn."

"What? Why not?"

He shrugged and returned to working on his skimmer. "Because we're friends."


	48. Romance in G Minor

Drabble Forty-Six: Romance in G Minor

I watched as her bow effortlessly glided over the strings of her violin. I was transfixed by the golden notes that soared from the instrument. It was beautiful, as was she.

I stood staring at her for a few moments before realizing that she was looking at me impatiently. I flushed slightly and raised my violin to my chin before playing back the melodic line she had just played. The notes didn't seem the same coming from my instrument. They were somehow lacking the golden timbre that she had played.

Ravess was satisfied, however. Nodding in approval, she played the next line of the song she had composed; she wanted a new theme song, and it was my job to play that song in battle.

I flew into battle with no weapon, only my violin to show my devotion to her. I don't think that she notices. I don't think that she even knows my name.

I echoed back her notes, mine sounding hollow. I stared into her eyes as she completed the last line. They were soft and thoughtful looking as she was playing; not many people got to see this side of her. Her eyes met mine as I began to play her back the whole song. They did not harden as they usually did when they caught me looking at her that way. Instead, they softened further, and she began playing as well.

The sounds of the two violins melting together was heaven to my ears, and heaven to my heart.

**A/N Yep, this is Ravess x That Random Violin Guy. I've decided to take requests for any pairing or drabble you'd like to see. Please, ask me for something. :D**


	49. Small

Drabble Forty-Seven: Small

She was small, just him. She was mean, she was nasty; she was just like him in so many ways.

But there was one way she was not like Spitz. She had done the one thing that he could never do.

Stood up to Repton, no, more than that. She made Repton fear her.

Spitz stared up at Master Cyclonis in admiration, in amazement. So young, so beautiful, and so powerful all at the same time.

Master Cyclonis caught sight of Spitz's staring and for a moment, he thought he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards.

**A/N ... I will never know why such weird pairings pop into my brain.**


	50. Christmas

Drabble Forty-Eight: Christmas

"So Aerrow, what do you want for Christmas?" Piper asked curiously.

Aerrow smiled. "You know, Piper. People have been asking me that alot. But I never really knew what to say... But I think I know... I think there's one thing I want more than anything else."

"Oh?" she asked. "And what would that be?"

Instead of giving her a direct answer, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then fluttered closed as she leaned in toward him.

They broke apart, and Piper grinned. "Merry Christmas, Aerrow."

**A/N And there you go. Aerrow x Piper fluffiness galore! And more requests? Hopefully I'll be able to get them out in a more timely fashion...**


	51. The Hunt

_he crack police are going to kill me..._

The Hunt

The shot was beautiful. Absolutely flawless. Perfect. O' course, could ya really expect any less from the one who made it? Had eyes better than a trackbeast's nose, that one. Every shot she made that day had been perfectly aimed, had hit the mark every time. She had taken down more game than my trackbeasts, and that was sayin' somethane.

She stood in front of me, staring up at her kill, a smile gracin' her delicate features. I couldn' help but notice the way the wind blew her hair gently, or the way her hips swayed as she walked towards me.

She must've noticed me starin', because she quirked a delicate eyebrow at me. My eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she held my gaze for a few moments.

"It was a beautiful shot," I managed. "Perfect."

"Did you expect anything less of me?"

"Naw, 'course not... Everythin' ya do must be perfect."

She smirked in a way that sent my old heart a'flutterin'. "Yes, _everything._"

**A/N Ravess is going to kill me, isn't she? Let's see, I've paired her with Harrier, Dark Ace, Violin Man, and Moss. Who's next? Repton? Actually.... Hmm....**


End file.
